Álcool e cigarro
by TedL
Summary: Adrian reflete sobre sua vida após ter sido deixado por Rose. / Pós Vampire Academy e pré Bloodlines


Acordo novamente com a voz dela ecoando na minha cabeça. _Rose_. Faz três semanas que eu não consigo dormir direito, minhas olheiras já estão ocupando grande parte do meu rosto e meu humor está cada vez pior. Eu definitivamente não sei o que fazer. Levanto da cama e acendo o último cigarro do maço. Aproveito a deixa e saio para comprar mais outro -ultimamente só tenho saído de casa para repor meu estoque de tabaco e álcool. São 11 da manhã, com certeza alguma loja de conveniência humana estará aberta.

Enquanto caminho até o carro penso nela de novo. Onde será que ela está agora? Com ele, claro! Mas o que é que eu estava pensando, afinal, o que ela iria querer comigo? Nada sério, óbvio. Fumar sempre foi uma válvula de escape -a primeira vez que eu fumei um cigarro foi quando eu tinha uns 13 anos e tinha sido expulso da sala de aula por ter socado um Moroi que havia jogado água em mim- mas dessa vez não ajuda muito. Acendo um atrás do outro e mesmo assim não consigo deixar de sentir esse desespero interior que venho sentindo desde que descobri que eles tinham voltado. É como se eu ficasse esperando que algo fosse acontecer, como se eu estivesse esperando que ela viesse bater na minha porta para me beijar e dizer que me ama e que estava errada em relação a ele. Mas é óbvio que isso nunca aconteceria. Aquela _dhampir_ é o amor da minha vida mas, infelizmente, eu não sou nada disso pra ela.

Pego três maços de cigarro e uma garrafa de vodka. Fumar e beber, as únicas coisas que eu ando fazendo no dia-a-dia. Promissor. Ah, amar também, pena que nisso eu não sou bem sucedido. Tia Tatiana uma vez, quando eu tinha uns seis ou sete anos e tinha acabado de terminar com a minha primeira ''namoradinha'' da escola, me disse que eu precisava aprender duas coisas sobre o amor: que ele mudava a gente e que todo mundo teria um primeiro amor inesquecível e que talvez, quase sempre, nós teríamos outros amores depois -claro que ela sabia que eu não amava aquela garota de verdade, acho que foi mais um dos conselhos que ela sempre me dava para levar para vida toda. Agora eu acho meio impossível isso, quer dizer, primeiro porque eu não sei se vou conseguir sobreviver a tudo isso - e do jeito que as coisas estão indo não vou mesmo- para que eu seja capaz de amar alguém de novo um dia e isso se eu deixar de amar aquela pequena dhampir para que eu possa vir me apaixonar por outra pessoa.

A verdade é que eu não tenho a menor ideia do que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida. Antes de Rose eu já era um ser perdido no mundo, agora, além disso, estou completamente despedaçado. Não vejo mais sentido em nada. Fiquei os últimos tempos morando na academia em que vasilisa estudava, agora estou morando novamente na corte. Mas e ai, o que me espera? Por que eu ainda estou aqui? Me sinto como uma taça de vidro quebrada amontoada em algum canto, apenas esperando pra ser jogada fora porque não tem mais nenhuma utilidade.

Tomo outro gole da vodka e aquela velha sensação de sentir o líquido descendo queimando pela minha garganta me aquece. A vodka é daquelas bem vagabundas que provavelmente me deixarão com uma ressaca infernal amanhã -não que eu me importe, aliás de certa forma é até aconchegante, reconfortante. Sentir dor física ao invés dessa dor que Rose me faz sentir é infinitamente melhor.

Eu não faço sentido nenhum, essa é a verdade. Nunca fiz. Eu sempre achei que fosse esse lance do espírito que me deixasse assim, mas agora conhecendo Vasilisa eu percebo que talvez, só talvez, eu seja assim por um problema meu mesmo, não por culpa do espírito -porque apesar de tudo a garota é normal, é responsável e com certeza já fez muito mais com essa idade do que eu provavelmente vou fazer em minha vida inteira. Além de arcar com a morte dos pais, todos os eventos que sucederam isso e ter se tornado a rainha mais jovem que já existiu ela ainda tem que se preocupar com os rebeldes que querem matar sua irmã para tirá-la do trono, e tudo isso cursando uma faculdade.

Como eu odeio a minha vida. Eu, definitivamente, sou um fracasso. Óbvio que Rose nunca iria querer ficar comigo. Não enquanto ela tiver _Belikov_ disponível pra ela. Qual é, quem eu queria enganar pensando que eu pudesse ter algo sério com ela? Ela, apesar de impulsiva e um pouco rebelde, tem um propósito todo de vida -defender a rainha- e eu? Nada. Nunca consigo fazer alguma coisa por muito tempo, eu sempre desisto: da faculdade uns 2 anos atrás, de tocar piano quando tinha 10 anos, de querer ser responsável, de parar de beber...

Chego em casa tendo bebido mais que três quartos da garrafa de vodka e com 6 cigarros fumados, mas mesmo assim ainda continuo me sentindo um lixo. Um lixo embriagado e fedendo à fumaça, mas ainda assim um lixo. Viro toda a bebida de uma vez, o que me deixa com uma vontade enorme de gorfar -que não passa de vontade graças ao controle adquirido em anos de experiência com a bebida- e me livro da garrafa de vidro azul antes de entrar em casa para tentar evitar discussões com o _caríssimo_ Nathan Ivashikov caso ele esteja esperando por mim. Já basta ter que conviver diariamente com meus próprios julgamentos, não preciso ter mais nenhuma pessoa, principalmente meu pai, falando o quão irresponsável e imaturo e inútil eu sou.

Fecho a porta de entrada bem devagar e caminho lentamente até o meu quarto a fim de tentar não trombar em nada no meio do caminho para não fazer _muito_ barulho. Antes mesmo de entrar em meu quarto tenho uma surpresa: duas _áureas_ -um pouco desfocadas e embaçadas pelo álcool- que eu costumo conhecer bem estão atrás da parede que está na minha frente. Entro no quarto e vejo a rainha sentada na minha cama e Rose de pé em frente à janela.

''Adrian, precisamos conversar.''


End file.
